


Let It Snow

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: It’s the first snowfall of the year, and two rambunctious boys are anxious to play.  Kidlock, Kidson.  (Yes, I’ve committed kid-fic again.)  Two 221B stories for the price of one.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: These lovely characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC1, and Moffat and Gatiss.  
WARNING: More fluff than you can shake a stick at.  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Still uploading some of my old fanfics to the archive. This was originally posted to my LJ December, 2012.

December 12, 1982

There was a time they weren‘t arch-enemies. . .

“Mycroft, look--it's snowing!” 

“Yes it is.”

“Let’s go outside and play!”

Mycroft looked up from his book and wrinkled his nose at five-year old Sherlock’s suggestion. “Can’t. I have schoolwork to do.”

“Do it later,” Sherlock insisted, scrambling into his boots. “There are snowmen to make!”

“It’ll be cold,” Mycroft protested, inching closer to the fire. “And wet.” 

“But fun!” Sherlock exclaimed, already struggling into his coat. “We can make a fort and have a snowball fight and go sledding and. . .” 

“And I’m too old for such silliness,“ Mycroft proclaimed. 

Sherlock’s excited words stumbled to a halt, his scarf slipping from his fingers to the floor. “Oh,” he mumbled, softly. “Okay. I can go by myself.”

Mycroft took in the dejected look on Sherlock’s face and felt like an utter prat. For Sherlock’s entire life, Mycroft has been his only friend, but next year, Mycroft would be at boarding school and Sherlock would be alone. He should be spending every precious minute with the boy, not pushing him away.

“Just a moment,” Mycroft said, rushing from the room. When he returned, he was clad in his winter coat and boots. “Ready?” he asked the stunned boy.

Clasping hands, Sherlock ran out the door, a laughing Mycroft trailing after his little brother.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

December 12, 1982

There was a time when they did ‘get on’. . .

“Johnny, where are you going?”

“Outside.”

“Why?”

“Because it snowed last night.”

“So?”

“So me and Tommy and Andy are gonna play.”

“I wanna play, too.”

John Watson looked down at his six-year old sister and sighed. “You can’t, Harry.”

“Why not?”

“You’re a girl.”

“So?”

“So you’re a girl and we’re boys and you just can’t, that’s all.”

Harry’s big blue eyes grew wet. “That’s not fair!”

“That’s the way it is,” John declared, lacing up his boots.

“But I wanna play with you,” Harry sobbed.

If there was one thing ten-year John hated, it was tears--especially when they belonged to Harry. “I know you do,” he said, kneeling beside her and tenderly brushing the wetness from her cheeks. “But you know my friends. They can play rough sometimes. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t care.”

“I do. You’re my little sister. I have to watch out for you.”

“Still not fair,” Harry pouted.

“No, it’s not,” John agreed, pulling her into a hug. “But I won’t be gone all day. When I get home, we’ll play a game.”

Harry’s face lit up. “Really?”

John smiled. “Anything you want.”

“Barbies?” she asked, excitedly.

John’s smile faded. “Yeah, okay,“ he groaned, painfully. “We’ll play Barbies.”

THE END


End file.
